


ain't nobody

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [27]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon continues on his quest to domesticate Taekwoon while Sanghyuk continues on his quest to avoid punching Jaehwan in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't nobody

**Author's Note:**

> [cackling in the distance intensifies]

The apartment smelled like frying butter, gentle pops and crackles emitting from the pan currently on the stove. Hakyeon tried to pull his attention away from it, back to the book in his lap, but he couldn’t help flicking fond glances up at Taekwoon, standing over the stove and staring intensely down at the pan.

“When do I add the sandwich?” Taekwoon asked softly. 

Hakyeon pressed his lips together to keep himself from laughing, looking back down at his borrowed copy of _Beloved_. “Once the butter is properly melted.”

The movement at the corner of his peripheral vision said that Taekwoon had carefully set his artfully put together cheese sandwich in the pan, as did the sizzle that followed. Three slices of cheese, white bread, like Hakyeon liked it. 

There was silence for a time, and Hakyeon tried to refocus, fall back into the text, but then Taekwoon was speaking again, voice somewhat alarmed. “Hakyeon,” he said, “the cheese is leaking out of the sides.”

“It does that,” Hakyeon said absently.

Another pause. “It’s still doing it.” 

Hakyeon looked up to find Taekwoon was staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights, a spatula cradled to his chest. He was wringing it like it could help him. Hakyeon slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself giggling at the sight. 

“All the cheese is escaping,” Taekwoon said, clearly distraught. He sniffed. “And I think it’s burning.”

Hakyeon heaved a sigh and closed the book, sliding off the side of the bed to come over and look into the pan. The cheese was indeed oozing out of the sides as it was wont to do, and it was browning slightly, turning crispy. “It’s fine, Taekwoon,” he said, smiling. He held his hand out. “Give me the spatula.”

Taekwoon frowned but relinquished control of the utensil, and Hakyeon used it to peek under the bottom of the sandwich. It was a nice golden brown. “You can flip it now,” Hakyeon said casually, handing the spatula back. Taekwoon looked highly intimidated. Hakyeon left him to it, going back to the bed. “Practice makes perfect,” he called, settling in again. “You can turn the burner off once the other side is that same sort of golden brown color.”

Taekwoon grumbled but, carefully, flipped the sandwich over, like he was handling hazardous explosives. “Human food is _difficult_ ,” he muttered. “It’s all so— so—”

“Overdone?” Hakyeon offered.

“Dead,” Taekwoon said, scowling. “But yes, that too.” He glared at Hakyeon. “You promised to help me learn.” 

“I am helping,” Hakyeon said, then hid his face behind his book when Taekwoon glared daggers at him. “I just don’t think you need me to hold your hand the whole way through. The worst you can do is burn it.”

Taekwoon grumbled something under his breath before he spoke up properly. “Why are you reading that book again?”

“Because I’ve had it over a week and Sanghyuk wants it back,” Hakyeon said. “So I am just combing over it one last time.”

Taekwoon grunted. He slid the spatula under the sandwich and was apparently satisfied with what he saw, because he switched the burner off and reached for a plate. “It’s done.” 

“Ah,” Hakyeon said, shoving the book away and reaching his hands out. “Give me your creation.”

Taekwoon flipped the grilled cheese onto the plate and brought it over, suddenly seeming nervous as he gave it to Hakyeon. “I hope it is good.”

Hakyeon smiled at him. “It’s a grilled cheese, Taekwoon. I’m sure it’s fine.” He bit into it, the cheese stretching. It was perfect, but like he’d said, there wasn’t a lot of room for error here. “It’s good,” he said around the mouthful, and Taekwoon seemed to light up under the praise. “Tomorrow we’ll try frying eggs.”

Taekwoon gurgled, and Hakyeon almost choked on his sandwich laughing at the expression on his face.

——

It had been a long, grueling night. Sanghyuk was peppered in blood, none of it his own, nor belonging to any of his comrades, thankfully, but fuck. There had been a vamp in the upper north side, going on a nightly killing spree, and HQ had arranged a wide net up there, to trap and corner the damn thing. It had caught on to what was happening while they had been closing in, and it hadn’t made it out, but chasing it through the streets and finally bringing it down had been exhausting. It had put up a nasty fight, unusually cunning for a vamp on a spree. 

Sanghyuk probably should have headed home; even Ilhoon, as inclined to celebrating over things as he was, had dragged himself back to his apartment after the fight. But Sanghyuk was too hopped up on adrenaline, on the jitters left from the recoil blast. He needed to unwind. Preferably by using Jaehwan to fuck him into exhaustion. 

Sanghyuk knew before he opened the door to the house that Wonshik and Hongbin would be home. Dawn was several hours off yet, but they usually were in by now. “It's me,” he called as he stepped in, toeing his shoes off.

He strode into the living room, seeing Wonshik sitting at the island in the kitchen. Sanghyuk smiled weakly, going over to greet him. “Hey,” he said. As he entered the room, he saw Hongbin was getting blood bags out of the fridge.

“Hey, kiddo,” Wonshik said easily, his own smile a little more tentative but no less fond. “We didn’t know you were stopping by.” 

“Oh, uh, is it an issue?” Sanghyuk asked, darting a glance at Hongbin.

“Nope.” Hongbin turned from the fridge, holding two blood bags and coming over to hand Wonshik one. When he smiled his teeth were all blunt, his dimples making pools of shadow in his cheeks. “You are covered in blood.”

“It’s vamp blood,” Sanghyuk said, “I didn’t think it would bother you?”

“It doesn’t.” Hongbin sipped his blood bag. 

“You alright?” Wonshik asked, eyeing Sanghyuk up and down.

Sanghyuk nodded, maybe too fast, too jerkily. “Yeah, just— long night.” Both Wonshik and Hongbin made sympathetic noises. Of course they would know what it was like.

Sanghyuk was about to ask where Jaehwan was — pausing to wonder if asking so soon after he’d barged in might be kind of rude — when he caught sight of new color in the kitchen. When he looked to see what it was, he realized it was a case of soda sitting on the counter. Root beer, to be exact. He raised his eyebrows at it. “Uh, you guys actually got me soda?” he asked incredulously. “I mean— I appreciate it, but I told you it was okay.” 

Hongbin and Wonshik exchanged what Sanghyuk supposed was a meaningful glance. “We didn’t get it,” Hongbin said, and Wonshik played nervously with the edge of his blood bag. 

“Oh,” Sanghyuk said slowly. “So, it was—”

“Me,” a voice said from behind Sanghyuk. He turned to see Jaehwan sauntering over, again wearing what looked like clothing commandeered from Wonshik. “I do hope it is an alright kind. There was a rather alarming array of choices.”

“You are _wearing_ my _clothes_ ,” Wonshik said indignantly. 

Jaehwan gestured around. “You are _living_ in my _house_ ,” he said, echoing Wonshik’s tone, making him splutter. “Sanghyuk can’t be trusted around my clothing any more, he rips them and gets various bodily fluids on them.”

That just made Wonshik splutter more, and Sanghyuk spoke over the sound, feeling his cheeks burning. “Why did you get me soda?”

“It occurred to me that I was being a poor host,” Jaehwan said idly, coming to stand next to Sanghyuk. “Also I heard Crazy mention something about it before, and saw the sense in it. I take blood from you relatively often, and humans need sustenance when they are depleted such.”

Sanghyuk blinked, trying not to be touched but failing. “Thank you?” he said unsurely. “It’s nice that— that you’re trying to think of my wellbeing?”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “I often look out for your wellbeing. I want to keep you healthy, after all.”

The touched feeling dissipated some as Sanghyuk squinted. “Uh-huh.” His tone was flat, and he hoped Jaehwan would drop it, because he sensed the vampire was about to Say Something Upsetting.

“It’s nice not having to hunt, with you around I have a human to feed from relatively at my leisure,” Jaehwan said, grinning. “You’re my little human, I need to look after you.”

The touched feeling disappeared entirely under a wave of righteous anger. “Okay,” Sanghyuk said, impressed with how level his voice came out, “let’s get this down, I am not a fucking pet, Jaehwan, nor am I a blood vending machine.” 

Jaehwan blinked slowly at him, seemingly amused by Sanghyuk’s anger. “I never said you were.”

Sanghyuk hissed out a breath. “This _my human_ bullshit is condescending as fuck, Jaehwan, and you know it.”

A little voice in the back of his mind reminded him that they had an audience, but both Hongbin and Wonshik were being quiet, apparently content to let this play out. Sanghyuk didn’t care.

“You are my human,” Jaehwan whispered, and while there was still amusement in his expression, there’s was something weirdly surface about it. His voice and eyes were intense. 

Sanghyuk snarled, taking two strides forward so he could get in Jaehwan’s face, taking vicious pleasure in the fact that Jaehwan now had to, slightly, look up at him. “You do not own me,” Sanghyuk growled, and Jaehwan’s hair ruffled under his breath. “I am not your possession, Jaehwan, I am not a _thing_.”

“You’re not an object, no,” Jaehwan murmured, “but whether you like it or not, love, you are my human.”

Sanghyuk let out a muffled noise of rage, grabbing the collar of Jaehwan’s shirt so hard that he heard a few stitches pop. Wonshik made a despairing noise. “I swear to god, Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk said, “it has been a hell of a night. I have staked one vamp already, I will not mind taking my nightly count up to two.” 

Something sparked in Jaehwan’s eyes. “My human,” he murmured. He didn’t move as Sanghyuk yanked him that bit closer with one hand, his other reaching into his jacket and pulling out his dagger. 

“Uh,” Wonshik said, making to step forward but Hongbin stopped him. Hongbin’s expression was serene. 

Sanghyuk brought the blade up, letting the tip hover just under Jaehwan’s chin, sharp edge perilously close to his throat. It wouldn’t kill him if Sanghyuk sliced him open, but it would be unpleasant. “I am not yours,” Sanghyuk said, gritting each word out.

Jaehwan met his eyes. “Mine.”

For several long seconds Sanghyuk stared into Jaehwan’s eyes, chest heaving, the dagger trembling a breath away from Jaehwan’s skin. He thought about it, about opening Jaehwan up, hurting him, but— it wouldn’t bring any satisfaction or joy, and it wouldn’t change things. Jaehwan was just— Jaehwan. Sanghyuk should know better than to think anything more of him. He wasn’t going to change.

Besides, it wasn’t in Sanghyuk to be cruel, to cause suffering deliberately, no matter who the other person was, or what they’d done. Jaehwan knew this, he knew he could push and push Sanghyuk, with fairly little consequence. 

“You’re such an asshole,” Sanghyuk said with feeling, and in one smooth motion he lowered the dagger so he could pull Jaehwan flush against him and sink his teeth into Jaehwan’s plush lower lip. He wanted to do it hard, wanted Jaehwan to quit looking so smug, but he didn’t even draw blood, and Jaehwan simply moaned, arching up into him, his hands coming up to slide into Sanghyuk’s hair. Then they were kissing, hard, Jaehwan’s fangs bumping against Sanghyuk’s blunt human teeth with how careless they were being. 

“Such an asshole,” Sanghyuk said as he pulled away a bit, annoyed over how breathless his voice was. “The most obnoxious— piece of condescending shit—”

“Come now, love,” Jaehwan said, and oh, that was nice. Jaehwan was just as breathy as he was. “We have a very mutually beneficial relationship. I get blood and sex, and you— you get sex and— the wonders of my company—”

Sanghyuk kissed him to shut him the fuck up, and Jaehwan went pliant against him. “One of us is getting really shortchanged,” Sanghyuk muttered into Jaehwan’s mouth before sealing their lips together.

Sanghyuk lost himself for a few moments, to the feeling of Jaehwan, so fucking hot against him, slim in his arms, but he belatedly remembered they had an audience, and he stiffened, feeling his face turning hot. Jaehwan seemed to realize remarkably quickly the cause of his sudden distress, and he walked backwards, leading Sanghyuk out of the room while distracting him with short, satisfying kisses. Sanghyuk figured he’d have time to be embarrassed later.

Just before they were out of earshot, he heard Wonshik mumble, “What just happened?”

The only reply Hongbin gave was to sigh in an oddly contented way.

——

Hakyeon put his toothbrush in the holder by the sink, cupping some of the water running from the faucet in his hands and splashing it on his face. There had been toothpaste at the edges of his mouth, so he made sure to wipe that away. 

He eyed the closed bathroom door as he toweled his hands and face dry. Taekwoon was being quiet out in the apartment proper, as usual. Hakyeon took a breath to steady himself, his fingertips dropping down to touch his thighs, making sure everything was still in place, before he opened the door and stepped out. 

Taekwoon was turned away from him, was washing dishes in the sink. He flicked a glance at Hakyeon, before returning to his task. Hakyeon was pleased that he didn’t seem to notice anything off. Hakyeon was wearing an old t-shirt, and a pair of soft, worn sweatpants, so there was nothing new about that, but Hakyeon rather thought there might be a blush tinting his cheeks, and his heart was beating a little fast. 

He slipped into bed, settling beneath the blankets, and Taekwoon stilled mid-scrubbing of the pan. “Your heart is pounding,” Taekwoon murmured, looking back at Hakyeon once more, now slightly suspicious. 

“I—” Hakyeon began, feeling weirdly shy, all of a sudden, “I was hoping you’d come to bed.”

Taekwoon blinked slowly. His hands resumed washing, though he didn’t look away from Hakyeon for another beat. “It’s rather early for bed,” he said simply, as he turned his focused attention back to his task. Hakyeon could feel his amusement, though he couldn’t see the telltale curve of Taekwoon’s cheek that would indicate he was smiling.

Hakyeon groaned. “Are you going to make me beg?”

Taekwoon remained silent in response, and Hakyeon heaved a heavy sigh. 

“Oh, my sensual vampire lover,” Hakyeon said, and Taekwoon turned the water in the sink on, to rinse the pan or drown Hakyeon out, he wasn’t sure. Hakyeon raised his voice obnoxiously. “I would be most obliged if you would bestoweth upon me your undead cock—” 

Suddenly Taekwoon was there, covering Hakyeon’s mouth with his damp hand, and Hakyeon squeaked, laughing as he tried to squirm away. “I will stuff a sock in your mouth.”

“Will you stuff your dick in my quivering love cavern—” Hakyeon said, muffled between Taekwoon’s hand and his own laughter. 

“I am going to burn all your romance novels, I swear it,” Taekwoon said, but he was trying desperately hard not to laugh, Hakyeon could tell. Hakyeon licked the palm of his hand, and Taekwoon pulled it away, making a face as he wiped it on the blankets. He quirked an eyebrow at Hakyeon. “Undead cock, really?” 

“I was under pressure, alright?” Hakyeon sniffed. He placed his hand on Taekwoon’s sternum, splaying his fingers. No heartbeat, no breath. He closed his hand, fingertips catching the fabric of Taekwoon’s thin sweater, and he tugged, lightly, leaning back into the pillows as he did so. “Come to bed, dearest. Please.”

Taekwoon let himself be pulled, settling himself over Hakyeon’s body with a soft smile on his face. “What’s put you in such an amorous mood?”

Hakyeon relaxed beneath Taekwoon’s solid weight, his legs falling open and making a space for him. His hands curved over Taekwoon’s biceps through the thin sweater he was wearing, bracing. “Perhaps the sight of you so vigorously scrubbing at grease and crispy cheese got to me,” Hakyeon mumbled, his lips curving up into a soft smile as he leaned up just enough to nuzzle at Taekwoon’s cheek. “You’re positively domesticated.”

Taekwoon sighed, the breathy quality letting Hakyeon know he was slightly flustered. Hakyeon’s smile grew wider, for a second, and then he was turning his head just enough so that he could kiss Taekwoon, feeling tentative, and, weirdly, young. Unsure. 

Taekwoon, unaware anything was amiss, kissed Hakyeon with his usual ardent sweetness, and Hakyeon revelled in the familiarity of his warm, solid weight atop him. The — Hakyeon didn’t want to say _the routine_ of it, because that made it sound expected, boring, and being in bed with Taekwoon was anything but — the ease here, this ground known, for now, set Hakyeon’s jitters to rest some. 

Hakyeon let himself relax into the soft mattress, his lips moving slowly against Taekwoon’s, a distinct lack of rush in their movements. He let his hands drift down, ghosting over Taekwoon’s sides until he could grab at the hem of Taekwoon’s sweater and tug at it. In wordless compliance with the request, Taewoon pulled back just long enough to pull the garment over his head and toss it away. Then he was back, pressing flush along Hakyeon’s body, and suddenly there was a lot of bare skin against Hakyeon’s palms, a lot but not enough.

Taekwoon resumed kissing him, and Hakyeon let his nails drag idly over Taekwoon’s bare back, feeling the play of muscles beneath the skin. Then he was slipping his hands down, down, delving beneath the loose waistband of Taekwoon’s jeans so he could grab handfuls of Taekwoon’s ass, dragging him that much nearer. Hakyeon had been half hard already when he’d first climbed into bed, and now he was fully hard, and it seemed Taekwoon was well on his way to being hard too. Taekwoon made a garbled noise into Hakyeon’s mouth when Hakyeon deliberately gave his ass a squeeze. 

“Must you?” Taekwoon muttered, clearly disgruntled.

“Mm,” Hakyeon replied, a lazy smile curving his mouth once more. “Take your pants off too.”

Taekwoon’s eyes flashed, but he did so, faster than Hakyeon could keep track of, and then there was a beautiful and very naked vampire between Hakyeon’s legs. “Your turn,” Taekwoon murmured, plucking at the hem of Hakyeon’s shirt.

Hakyeon bit his bottom lip, nervous all over again, but anticipatory too. He pulled his shirt off, not bother to sit up so it took some extra wiggling, but he managed. Nothing odd there, and Taekwoon’s head dropped so he could press kisses over Hakyeon’s sternum, fingertips grazing over Hakyeon’s nipples in the lightest of touches and making Hakyeon gasp. 

“These too,” Taekwoon whispered, his feather light caresses moving to flutter over the waistband of Hakyeon’s sweatpants. 

Hakyeon fought not to give anything away, though the pounding of his heart seemed to intensify. He lifted his hips off the bed in offering, and Taekwoon rolled his eyes a little but tugged the sweatpants down, over Hakyeon’s hips, the bones there sharp, then down over Hakyeon’s thighs— where he stopped, hands stuttering in a most unvampiric fashion.

Hakyeon held his breath, waiting, watching, but Taekwoon’s face wasn’t visible, he was— was looking at Hakyeon’s thighs.

“Did you really—” Taekwoon gasped out, and then the sweatpants were gone from Hakyeon’s legs entirely, flung to some corner of the room by Taekwoon, to reveal that yes, Hakyeon did really. His legs were covered in very fine, semi-sheer white silk stockings, that ended in decorative lace garters at the thighs. Hakyeon had considered getting a garter belt as well, but hadn’t felt quite bold enough, so instead he’d simply worn the stockings under his sweatpants— the stockings and nothing else. And now he was wearing just that, laying underneath Taekwoon while the vampire just fucking _stared_ down at him, at his legs.

Hakyeon could feel himself blushing. He rather thought the effect of the stockings on him was nice, made his legs look slimmer, longer. Prettier. “You said you liked it— or— would like it. Maybe,” Hakyeon mumbled, to fill the stretching silence.

Finally, Taekwoon moved, tentatively fingering the edge of one of the lace garters. Hakyeon knew it wasn’t of the highest quality, the actual stocking bit was soft against Hakyeon’s skin, but the lace was a little scratchy, the elastic under it biting into his thighs. Taekwoon didn’t seem to mind, was running his fingers over the lace in a reverent fashion. 

“ _Do_ you like it?” Hakyeon asked, almost shyly. He shifted, a little, moving his legs, and it was odd, the sensation of sheets and Taekwoon against his skin through the silk. 

Taekwoon made a sound, a strange combination of a groan and a whimper, and he wordlessly nodded his head as he shifted down. Hakyeon blinked, watching as Taekwoon made his way over his body until he could lightly touch Hakyeon’s ankles, the warmth of his skin heavy through the silk. His hands trailed up Hakyeon’s calves, slowly, eyes focused and yet far away at the same time. Hakyeon had inexplicably begun to tremble. 

With a soft sound of defeat, Taekwoon leaned down to press his slightly parted lips to one of Hakyeon’s knees, and Hakyeon could feel the dampness of his breath, the heat of it, through the silk and he jerked, gasping. Taekwoon’s hands slid upwards, over Hakyeon’s thighs, and his mouth followed, pressing kisses at the insides of Hakyeon’s thighs. Hakyeon spread his legs further as Taekwoon moved, his cock hard and aching to be touched, curved upwards toward his stomach. It was obscene, against the backdrop of the delicate, pale lace. This felt so filthy, somehow.

Once Taekwoon’s mouth reached the lace of the elastic garter, he stopped, panting a bit. Hakyeon could still feel it, and he waited, not wanting to rush this. He’d done this for Taekwoon, and he’d expected— he wasn’t sure, but he’d known there’d be some kind of reaction. He reached down, bypassing his own cock through sheer willpower to tangle his hand in Taekwoon’s dark hair. Taekwoon was simply nosing at the lace, his fingertips idly playing with the edges. At Hakyeon’s touch he sighed, softly, and moved upwards, just a bit, and the shock of Taekwoon’s lips on the bare, sensitive skin of his inner thigh made Hakyeon whimper.

“Bite me,” he whispered, nearly aching for it. His inner thighs were lightly peppered with scars from previously healed feeding sessions. It hurt more there, it always did, and sometimes Hakyeon didn’t want it, but then sometimes, god, sometimes he did. 

But Taekwoon was shaking his head slightly, pulling back and kissing at the sharp jut of Hakyeon’s hips bone, like the effort cost him. “I don’t want to get blood on them,” he said softly, tapping at the stockings, and Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“I can buy more,” he muttered, though the idea of going back into that ladies’ lingerie shop mortified him. He wished he could order these things online, but he no longer had an address, and fuck him if he was going to send these things to Sanghyuk’s place.

Taekwoon sighed, pressing kisses over Hakyeon’s stomach, his ribs. His hands hovered on the lace for an extra few beats, before reluctantly sliding up with the rest of him. “Maybe, but for now I like these,” Taekwoon whispered, coming up to kiss Hakyeon on the mouth softly. One of his hands touched the side of Hakyeon’s neck. “I can give it to you here.”

Hakyeon’s heart stuttered, and his cock twitched. Yes, neck could do. “Mm,” he murmured, tilting his head, “please.”

Taekwoon was smiling at him fondly. “Not yet.” 

Hakyeon frowned as Taekwoon rolled away to fetch the lube, indignation swelling in his chest. “Rude.”

Taekwoon came back with slick fingers, moving between Hakyeon’s legs once more and wasting no time in slipping two of said fingers into Hakyeon, making him exhale with a soft noise of surprise. “If you are going to torment me, then I can torment you as well,” Taekwoon said, a glint in his eyes. His free hand was resting on Hakyeon’s thigh, thumb stroking over the garter, while his other hand worked him open, a bit faster than usual, a bit rougher. Maybe Taekwoon was more affected than he seemed.

Hakyeon bent his knees, so his hips tilted upwards, giving Taekwoon better access. “I wasn’t trying to torment you,” he gasped, “I thought you’d like it—” He cut off with a strangled moan of Taekwoon’s name as Taekwoon slid a third finger inside him, the stretch of it making Hakyeon fist his hands in the sheets.

“I do,” Taekwoon whispered. The words were unnecessary, Hakyeon could see the physical evidence of Taekwoon’s interest. 

“Well then, don’t— _torment_ me, as you put it,” Hakyeon gasped, and Taekwoon’s fingers curled inside him in response, making Hakyeon cry out, his hips jerking. “For fuck’s sake, Taekwoon. Just— please—” He reached for Taekwoon, trying to pull him up, pull him nearer, get him to just _fuck him already_. 

Taekwoon pulled his fingers out, and Hakyeon might have whimpered at the loss, but he knew what was coming. But Taekwoon didn’t fuck into him immediately, instead took a moment to frown down, considering something. The line of his thoughts became clear when he hooked his hands under Hakyeon’s knees, tossing Hakyeon’s legs over his shoulders. Again, it was a strange, erotic sensation, the feeling of hot bare skin through the silk. 

Back to being fluidly graceful, Taekwoon shifted himself, fucking into Hakyeon smoothly while leaning forward, folding Hakyeon in half like a pretzel, Hakyeon’s legs still over his shoulders. Hakyeon made a noise embarrassingly like a squeak, feeling too fucking old to be attempting any sort of flexibility bullshit. The angle though, with his own knees drawn nearly to his chest, Taekwoon hovering above him, drew Taekwoon very deep inside him, and before Hakyeon could adjust, Taekwoon was rolling his hips forward, nudging himself impossibly deeper. Hakyeon twitched, trying to squirm, but he was well and truly pinned in his position, unable to get any sort of leverage.

“Fuck,” Hakyeon bit out as Taekwoon, not nearly so restricted in his movements, began a devastating rhythm. He was snapping his hips forward in a way that was wholly vampire, and very unlike his usual lovemaking. It was making Hakyeon dizzy, the air between them warm and humid with their panting breaths. 

Taekwoon’s eyes fluttered closed, and he turned his head to the side so he could mouth at one of Hakyeon’s legs, still over his shoulders. His hair was sticking damply to his forehead, a slight crease between his brows. He was beautiful. 

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon whimpered, “Taekwoon, bite me, please, bite me or touch me—”

“A little longer,” Taekwoon said in the barest of whispers, not stopping in his movements. He nuzzled against the blasted lace, seeming lost in the sensations, and Hakyeon renewed his — futile — attempts at wriggling. His cock was leaking precome onto his stomach, and since he couldn’t fuck back against Taekwoon like he wanted, he could, at the least do something about this.

Or so he thought, because the moment he tried to work a hand between their bodies to touch himself, Taekwoon grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed on each side of Hakyeon’s head. “No,” he said simply, his lips moving against Hakyeon’s thigh. He hadn’t even opened his eyes. 

Hakyeon swallowed down a sob, needing a little more, just a little, and Taekwoon wasn’t giving it to him. “Do you want me to beg?” 

Hakyeon felt Taekwoon’s smile. “It wouldn’t hurt.”

This time, Hakyeon couldn’t stop himself from sobbing, because Taekwoon was moving that bit faster, harder, and Hakyeon wasn’t sure he was going to survive this. “I— I— oh, this is cruel,” Hakyeon gasped, “I just— Taekwoon, you’ve never— this is— _ah_ —”

“You wanted a reaction,” Taekwoon whispered, fucking forward sharply and making Hakyeon keen. “And that’s not very good begging.” 

Hakyeon had to bite his bottom lip, hard, to keep himself from screaming— in pleasure or frustration, he wasn’t sure. Probably both. “I did,” he admitted, “I wanted to see you lose it— but you’re still so in control, damn you—” 

Taekwoon sighed, and it was shivery. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I do,” Hakyeon panted, arching a little, as best he could, squirming uselessly. “I want you to leave— leave bruises, marks, just once— I want to watch you fall apart, come inside me helplessly— god, Taekwoon, bite me— I need it— please—”

Taekwoon’s eyes opened and they met Hakyeon’s, dark and intense. “Where?” he murmured, voice husky, movements slowed. “Where do you _want it_ , Hakyeon?”

“My thighs— my neck— anywhere you want just— give it to me—” 

Abruptly, Hakyeon found he was no longer being folded in half, Taekwoon having shifted him so they were in a more standard position, Hakyeon’s legs settling around Taekwoon’s waist. He barely had time to register the feeling of freedom before Taekwoon was biting him, fangs sinking into the side of his neck. It was sharp, hot, and Hakyeon’s wards went off in a sizzling blast. 

Taekwoon held him close, fucking into him as he fed, and Hakyeon matched him thrust for thrust, having the room now to do so. “God,” Hakyeon said, head tossing back and eyes fluttering shut as he felt Taekwoon feeding. “Oh, Taekwoon, I—”

 _I’m going to miss this after I turn_.

Hakyeon’s eyes snapped open, his heart slamming forward in his chest. His entire body jerked at the words he’d nearly just blurted, and the shock of the sudden realization that he was. He was going to turn. Oh, god.

Taekwoon picked that moment to wrap a hand around Hakyeon’s cock, and at the touch Hakyeon toppled over the edge, arching sharply and coming with a bitten off scream.


End file.
